


At Tiana’s Palace

by ashleybenlove



Category: Enchanted (2007), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, well-mannered frivolity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: At some point during the party, well before the sit-down dinner, Lottie walked over towards Prince Edward of Andalasia, who was quietly enjoying the party and watching others engage in well-mannered frivolity.





	At Tiana’s Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "LOTTIE LA BOUFF/PRINCE EDWARD OF ANDALASIA. ANYTHING, PLEASE."

As part of diplomatic visit with the Maldonians and the Americans, in New Orleans, Louisiana, Prince Edward of Andalasia attended a semi-formal dinner party of sorts at Tiana’s Palace. Being the best friend to the owner and the Princess Consort of Maldonia, Charlotte ‘Lottie’ La Bouff was also there, enjoying the party. 

At some point during the party, well before the sit-down dinner, Lottie walked over towards Prince Edward of Andalasia, who was quietly enjoying the party and watching others engage in well-mannered frivolity. 

“Fair maiden!” Edward exclaimed. He opened his arms at her grandly and Charlotte could not help but giggle at him. 

“Hello, Prince Edward!” Lottie said. 

He took her hand and kissed it. 

“Thank you, sir,” Lottie said. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“I am, dear Maiden—what is your name?”

“Charlotte La Bouff, but you can call me Lottie,” Lottie replied with a little bit of eyelash batting. 

“Lottie, I am pleased to know your name. You can me Edward if you’d like!”

Lottie smiled and nodded as she remembered what Naveen had called him earlier today in private conversation with herself and Tiana: “Eddie boy.” She pushed it out of her mind.

“Edward, have you ever had Cajun food?” Lottie asked. 

“I don’t think so. I have had American style hamburgers, though,” Edward replied.

“Delicious,” Lottie said, realizing just after she said it with a great deal amount of lilt in her voice. She then added, “Hamburgers are. And Cajun food. Plus, the food we will be eating is made by my very best friend!”

“Outstanding!” Edward exclaimed.

“So I think you’ll enjoy it very much!” Lottie said. 

Edward nodded. 

Lottie paused a moment and started: music – dancing music had begun to play! 

“Ooh!” she exclaimed, a slight squeal in her voice.

“Would you like to dance, Lottie?” Edward asked.

“Would I?! Of course!” Lottie exclaimed.

She offered her hand to him and they joined others (such as Tiana and Naveen) on the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> "Well-manned frivolty" is a reference to that thing Minerva McGonagall says in the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film.


End file.
